Memories of the Moon
by cherub girl
Summary: This is my first fic ever! So it might be a little rusty...No good summary for it yet, but please R&R!! I could use the help ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Usually disclaimers will appear here just like the rest of them do...I do not own Sailor Moon, though like everyone else, I kind of wished that I did....Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
I stood silent as the train passed by my window, causing the shades to rattle insanely. As the last cars whirled by, my mind snaps through as the familiar face once more crossed my path. Clearing my thoughts I turned away from the window, unable to get him out of my head.  
  
*Why does it have to be this way?? I want him, but I can't have him*  
  
I held up my hands and stared hard at the creases and lines that ripped through them. Oh how my hands had been through so much these past 10 yrs. Walking over to my rocking chair, I sit down and pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my long arms around them. Frustrated, I bend my head and place it gently on my knees, and begin to cry. From my lonely solitude spot, my cries echoed off the wall and bounced back on me as they started to fade.  
  
*Why couldn't things be different? I didn't mean to hurt him... I really do love him*  
  
Looking at the clock, I sprang from my seat in a heartbeat.  
  
*Oh my gosh. I am late*  
  
Turning away from the lonely window, I let all my thoughts of him vanish. I had people to meet and I couldn't let them see me in this current state of mind. Grabbing my favorite hot pink sweater, I burst into the hallway of my apartment complex, look the door to my place, and make a run for the nearest flight of stairs. Coming out on the ground level of the stairwell, I turn a corner fast and run into something...or someone I should say.  
  
"Going somewhere Odango?"  
  
*Oh how I despite that nickname now*  
  
"Of course. I am late meeting with everyone."  
  
"Well, that's no surprise now, is it? You are always late in meeting someone."  
  
*Well, no one asked for your opinion*  
  
"Yes, well I better get going. It isn't best to keep them waiting for me. If Rei has her way, they will be gone before I even get there."  
  
*Rei had better not convinced everyone of leaving me*  
  
"Well then I will let you go. Take care of yourself Usagi."  
  
"You too."  
  
I watched as my once friend turned around the corner disappearing from my view. As I raced off once more, my thoughts natural returned to the guy that had left me so long ago. Reaching Rei's temple, I slowed down my pace, not wanting to show up until my fluster was gone. Sitting down on the stairs, I buried my face in my hands and started to cry as those sweet memories of long ago sent me spiraling into my past.......  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
So, what do y'all think?? Should I continue, or give up my dreams to write?? Any feedback is welcomed ^_^ 


	2. Rei's Temple

**Rei's temple**

Rei stood impatiently, glaring at her watch while tapping her foot. As the minute hand passed by the number 12 for the fifth time, she shakes her head in annoyance, not realizing that it was getting so late. Sighing in disbelief, she turned to Ami, whose nose was buried in another book. Glaring at Ami, who didn't even notice her, she huffs once more. Realizing that she shouldn't take out her frustrations on her friend she coughs, bringing Ami's attention away from her book for a second.   
"She's late again, and this time by several minutes...Is it really worth waiting for her?"   
"Of course it is Rei. Usagi has been going through quite a bit lately, and she needs our support. If we skip out on her now we might lose her to the darkness that she has been living in."   
"I understand that Ami, but really, it is always the same thing...She is always late, and quite frankly, I am tired of it. Problems or not, if she hasn't told us about them by now, then they really cannot be that important to her."   
Sighing once more, for like the twentieth time, Rei's eyes scanned the parameter around the temple quickly. Hopes of her finding Usagi were crushed and she sighed (again ^_^) as Makoto came from around the back, by herself. Automatically seeing that Usagi wasn't with her, she got upset, hoping that at least Makoto saw her somewhere.   
"You didn't happen to see Usagi back there at all, did you?"   
"No...Why? She isn't here yet?"   
Shaking her head in frustration, Rei weighed both sides of their dilemma carefully.   
*Should I side with Ami and wait, leaving my full trust that Usagi will come soon, or should I give into my own intentions and leave without her? What is wrong with Odango? What is she hiding from us*   
Thinking carefully, she gave into her own intentions and decided that enough was enough.   
"I suggest that we go. I'm tired of waiting. We are going to be late meeting Minako, and you know that she is worse at waiting for people then I am. Besides, we can leave a note for Usagi telling her where we went and when she can meet up with us....Good idea, yes?"   
The others looked at her in disbelief and then agreed with her. They were all believing that Usagi was just not going to be showing up any time soon. Just as they were all done, gathering up their belongings, a terrified scream ripped through the air. Looking at one another petrified, no one was able to say anything for a moment. Silence went amongst them until the next scream came, louder and more terrified then the first.   
"That scream..."   
"It was familiar..."   
"It was Usagi...She needs help."   
Racing off to help their friend, they quickly transformed, getting ready to go into battle, something that they hadn't done in a few years. Racing down the steps of the front of the temple, they came to a halt when they saw what their dear friend was fighting with.   



	3. Outside Rei's Temple

**Outside of Rei's Temple**

*Why did I even bother to come today? It isn't very likely at all that I will have any fun, even if I am surrounded by my closest friends*   
I shook my head roughly, trying to clear my mind and dry the tears that were streaming like a river down my face.   
*Why did I have to run into him? Of all people, I decided that I had to see Mamoru again (surprise! It isn't Mamo-chan that she is pining for ^_^). It has been so long and he   
isn't part of my past anymore*   
I sighed as the tears kept trickling down my face. My shoulders started to shake harder as my thoughts returned to my true love.   
*Why, why did he have to leave me? I am all alone now.....He shouldn't have left me"   
[Usagi stared at the ground and didn't notice the many shadows approaching her until it was too late]   
"Why are you crying my little Princess?"   
I gasped at the sound of the voice and quickly looked up into to steel colored eyes.   
*No.....it can't be*   
"Still as beautiful as ever I see. You have hardly changed since I last saw you, but you have matured into a beautiful woman. Your assets," he paused to look at her   
well developed body, in which she blushed and folded her arms covering herself, "have developed wonderfully."   
*It is just not possible. He is a part of my imagination*   
"Oh Usa-ko, it is possible. I am really here."   
I looked at him in shock, surprised that he knew what I was thinking. He never could read my mind before.   
"Don't be surprised. I have always been able to read your thoughts. You just never knew that I could. Let me prove to you that I am really here."   
[He lifted her lightly off the steps and brought her mouth to his. He kissed her hungrily and she responded with the same amount of passion]   
*It has been so long since someone has held me like this.....It feels wonderful*   
[Suddenly, realizing what she was doing, she pulled back, causing him to smile]   
"Usa-ko, quit playing these games. Come away with me. I promise that I will never hurt you again. Just say that you will be mine, always. Please come with me."   
I looked up at him, trying to put as much disgust into my face as possible. Before I could stop myself, and before I let him continue on with his load of nonsense, I spat in his   
face and said the only thing that came into my head.   
"Never."   
[Wiping his face off, he quickly backhanded her before she could do it again]   
"You'll change your mind soon enough."   
[He turned around and walked through the group of youmas that were waiting behind him]   
"Hurt her, but don't kill her. If the other scouts happen to come, you can kill them or keep them to play with, I don't care."   
[He turned around to face her before he left]   
"I will have you Usa-ko, my Princess. You will be mine."   
I looked at him straight in the eye and defiantly shook my head.   
"Don't place any bets on it Diamond."   
[Diamond looked at her desperately before giving the signal to his youmas to attack. As the youmas surrounded her, she screamed for help before transforming. A few minutes   
later her friends arrived, shocked to see what was happening]   
~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@   
So, what do you think? It has been awhile since I have worked on this story (swears at school), and I am trying to get away from the whole first person thing.....It is too hard to   
always talk in first person and I am better at commenting from the sides...Please, all feedback is welcomed!!! 


	4. The Fight, part 1

****

The Fight

As she stopped suddenly on the last step, Mercury slammed right into Jupiter and wondered why there was a hold-up. Looking to where Moon was fighting, she opened her mouth in surprise, not quite registering the reality of what was happening. Mars wondering what they were gapping at turns to the sounds of the fight. Shocked, she just stands there and stares as she watches her Princess fight the youmas that were destroyed in the past.

*What the heck is going on? Why are there familiar youmas here*

Mars looked at the other girls at shook off her mental shock.

"We need to go help Sailor Moon. No time for us to stand here and just stare. We have a battle to win."

The other girls looked at her and nodded before sprinting off to join in. From the sidelines Diamond just stood there, wondering if the other scouts even realized that he was watching them.

*Soon Usa-ko, very soon*

He then teleported away from the battlefield, leaving his weak youmas to fend for themselves, knowing that they wouldn't survive the scouts defenses. 

*Goodbye for now my Princess*

@@@@@@******@@@@@@!!!!!!@@@@@@######@@@@@@~~~~~~@@@@@@&&&&&&@@@@@@

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Jupiter's attack riffled through the surge of youmas, only destroying some of them while the others pushed their way forward.

"Some of them are too strong, we are going to have to weaken them up first!"

"And how would you like us to do that Usagi?"

"Makoto's favorite way of course, hand on hand combat."

The girls dispersed themselves among the pool of youmas, punching and kicking their way through, until they rejoined on the other side.

"Where the heck is Venus? We could certainly use her help with this crowd."

All eyes turn towards Ami expectantly.

"What? What are you all staring at? You didn't expect me to call her…did you?"

She looked around at all of the surprised looks of her friends and sighed.

"Apparently you thought that I had. Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I didn't. I didn't know that you wanted me too. I am not a mind reader you know. I will call her know though. I am sure that she has realized that we are not coming and is worried."

Ami found a somewhat secluded bush and placed a call quietly and quickly to Minako, who by then was frantic. Promising to be there soon, Ami emerged from her hiding spot to a seen of chaos in front of her. Joining her friends in combat she prayed that Minako would arrive soon.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry for the short chapter you guys, but my creative muse has decided to leave me for now…I will write more later…Feedback for this chapter would be wonderful…All comments, bad or good, are appreciated!! ^_^


	5. The Fight, part 2

*....* Usagi's thoughts 

** The Fight, part 2**

On the field, the girls continued throwing attacks as the youmas advanced forward. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" 

"Mercury Aqua Rasody!" 

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" 

The scouts' attacks ripped through the sea of youmas, taking out only half of them, much to their surprise. 

"They are too strong! We need more power!" 

Ignoring their blonde leader, who was now hiding behind Mars, the girls continued with their attacks. 

"Mars Celestial...." 

Mars' cry was cut off as a youma's attack slammed into her from the side. 

"Where the heck is Tuxedo Kamen? He should have been here be now. He also has the responsibility of protecting the Princess." 

*Tuxedo Kamen...now that is a name that we haven't used in a long time* 

"Did someone call for me?" (AN: pretends to hear dorky entrence music from dubs....Subs are so much better!!) 

Throwing a red rose at the nearest youma, Tuxedo Kamen jumped out of the tree that he was hiding in. 

"Tuxedo, the Smoking Bomber!" [AN: Hopefully I got this manga attack right....I can't find my mangas right now >=( ] 

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" 

Smoke and bubbles covered the area, confusing and blinding the youmas. All the scouts looked at Sailor Moon, waiting for her to finish them off. 

"Any day now Sailor Moon!" 

A dazed Sailor Moon looked at Mars questionly and realized what she meant. 

"Oh right.   
Moon Starlight Honeymoon Kiss!" (AN: I believe that this was her last attack that she discovered from the Stars session...Please correct me if I am wrong   
^_^) 

A powerful wave of light and energy blasted out from her scepter, eleminating the rest of the youmas. 

*Well, at least they are gone....For now* 

The girls detransformed and stared at the disapating youmas infront of them. All of them then turned at stared at Usagi, waiting for a much needed   
explenation. 

"What? What are you all looking at?" 

"What the heck was this all about Usagi?! Why was Diamond Here?" (AN: Yes, I know that I should use his Japenese name, since I am using the other names,   
but I cannot stand that one...I like this one better) 

*Trust me Rei, you don't want to know* 

"I don't know why he was here Rei. He was just here." 

The girls stared at her in disbelief, not knowing whether she was telling them the truth or not. 

"Odango, you know why he was here." 

*I HATE that name* 

"Please don't call me that Mamoru. It was a name of the past, and I don't want to dwell in the past anymore." 

She then turned around and started to walk away, only casting one more look in their direction. 

"I don't know why he was here, Mamoru. All I know that he was here and then decided to attack me. He is just trying to finish off what he couldn't years   
ago. Please, just leave me alone right now. I need to think." 

Much to the girls surprise, she then turned and ran away from them, with such determination that surprised them all. Minako turned to the other girls,   
atonished that something like this just happened. 

"What was that all about?" 

********** 

Hope you guys enjoyed this last segment...A fair warning, it will be awhile until I can update again. School is becoming a main stress right now....Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
